Truth
by Kendra Kent
Summary: what happens when new enemies come to earth to do one thing: Destory. How will gohan juggle his life with Saiyaman, being normal, and now a new enemy? but one thing gohan doesnt understand: where did this new superpowered hero come from? Is he a Friend or Foe? Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z! please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!
1. The Beggining

Saiyaman, Gohan and Videl ch.1

As Gohan was getting into costume, Goten walked in "hi brother"

"Hey squirt" Gohan said

"Gohan..." Goten said very shyly

"Yeah Goten" Gohan said

"Can I go to your school with you? "Said Goten

"Maybe you shouldn't because I don't think people would be ok seeing a eight year old sitting on a cloud in the sky, sorry" said Gohan

"Oh…Ok" said Goten

As Goten was walking out Gohan yelled something to him "hey! Goten wait! Do you want me to play with you after school today?"

"Really! Wow thanks brother" Goten said

"No problem squirt, anyway I've got to get to school before I'm late again" said Gohan

"Ok Gohan bye" Goten said

"Bye Goten see you later" Gohan said as he waved goodbye and then flew off

While flying toward school Gohan thought to himself * I'm glad Videl is not following me today and I hope Mirai Trunks will stop with the whole mate thing with me and Videl* then Gohan landed on the roof of the school and pushed the button on his watch and he transformed back

While Gohan was running down the stairs to his class he thought to himself again *wow I'm actually on time today* then Gohan got to the classroom but Videl stopped him and asked "Gohan i need to talk to you now"

"Ok Videl but I don't want to be late" said Gohan

"Don't worry this will only take a second" said Videl

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about Videl?" Gohan said

"Well actually I want you to ask me" said Videl

Then Gohan finally caught on and said "oh so you me to ask you out?"

"Yes, I do" said Videl

"Ok, well here goes, Videl...will you...go out with...me?" Said Gohan

"Yes I will" said Videl

"Ok great" said Gohan "so do we hold hands as we walk in?"

"Yes" Videl said

So Videl reached for Gohan's hand and as she was Gohan shuddered a little but let Videl hold his hand

"Now we walk in" said Videl

Gohan opened the door with his one free hand, when they both walked in they heard whispers

"So Videl and Gohan are going out huh?" Said sharpener as he chuckled

Videl and Gohan ignored him, as Gohan and Videl were walking up the steps Videl gave sharpener the death glare, when they got to their seats Gohan sat in the middle of trunks and Videl, from there everything went downhill.

"Hey Gohan how are you and your mate doing?" Asked trunks

"How many times do I have to tell you Videl is NOT my mate yet" Gohan said

"I think sharpener was right when he said that you were madly in love with her" said trunks

And with that Gohan finally snapped and tackled trunks to floor, while trunks was trying to push him off and accidently pressed the button on his watch and he turned into Saiyaman before all his classmates, Videl was the first one to break the silence

G..G..Gohan...? Said Videl

Oh my god Gohan is Saiyaman!

Said sharpener

Realizing that trunks pushed the button on his watch, he immediately pushed it again then he transformed back

Gohan cursed under his breath

Videl thought to herself *so that's how he changed his clothes so fast, I didn't think Gohan would actually be Saiyaman, maybe he's the gold fighter too*

Before Videl got a chance to talk to him Gohan ran out the room to the roof, Videl followed Gohan to the roof

Leaning on the edge off the roof, Gohan spoke to himself

Why Dende? Why? Said Gohan not noticing that Videl was there so she stepped out

Gohan? Why didn't you tell me? Your girlfriend" said Videl

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Videl but I had no choice" said Gohan

"What do you mean Gohan?" said Videl

"I didn't tell you because of the privacy of my family and because of all the crime that happens in this city, I just...had to do something to help, and I...I ..."Said Gohan

"Go on" said Videl

"Well remember when the red shot gang came into town" said Gohan

"I remember that all too well" said Videl

"When I first appeared as Saiyaman my first thought was wow she's amazing but when I saw that big guy hurting you I just...I couldn't see you getting hurt so I tried to help you but you kept telling me to stop trying to help so I just kept being Saiyaman so you wouldn't be alone" said Gohan shyly

"So Gohan you're going to explain everything to me like how you can fly and the other stuff too but we'll talk later Gohan"

As Videl turned to walk away Gohan called her

"Hey wait…when you get back to class could you tell the teacher that I had to go to the bathroom "

"Sure Gohan"

Videl walked away, when she got to the room everybody was dead silent, she walked up to the teacher and said to her

, Gohan had to go to the bathroom because he said that he felt really sick

Then the teacher nodded for Videl to sit down, when Videl got to her seat she heard whispers and chuckles all around her, then she wondered to herself

*I wonder is Gohan's ok*

Meanwhile…

Gohan flew back to his house and knocked on the door when Goku opened the door

"Hey Gohan, aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Goku curiously

"yeah but trunks pissed me off and I tackled him, and while he was trying to push me off, he accidently pushed the button on my watched and transformed me in front of all of my classmate's…so dad can you help me find the dragon ball's so I can wish there memory of me transforming away?"

"Sure Gohan, I've got two dragon balls' here with me"

Goku walked away to get the two dragon ball's he already had and came back with two shiny orange orbs with stars on them.

"Here you go Gohan, and by the way Master Roshi has three of the dragon balls and Bulma has the last two, I'll take you there with my instant transmission"

"Ok let's go" said Gohan in a hurry

And in an instant, Goku and Gohan were at Master Roshi's. Gohan walked up the steps and knocked on the door silently because Gohan knew Marin was asleep, just then Marin answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey Gohan" said Marin happily

"Hey is your daddy here?"

"Yeah daddy's here, I'll go wake him up"

Marin ran back in the house yelling "DADDDDDYYYY"

Krillin said very slowly and quietly "wha? What is it sugar plum?"

"Goku and Gohan are here to see you"

And before Krillin could respond Marin grabbed his arm and dragged her daddy with her

"Ok I'm coOOOOMMMMEEEINNGGG!...oh hey Goku, hey Gohan wait…Gohan aren't you supposed to be in school by now?"

"Long story, tell you later, need the three dragon ball's that you have here" Gohan said in a hurry

"Ok I'll go get them" said Krillin

Krillin walked away and then returned with the three small dragonball"s.

"Here you go Gohan"

"Thanks Krillin" said Gohan

"Goodbye Krillin" said Goku with a smile

"Bye" said Krillin

Krillin watched as Goku and Gohan just vanished into thin air, thinking to himself

*man Goku gotta teach me that*

Then Krillin shut the door and went back to sleep.

Then Goku and Gohan reappeared in front of Capsule Corporation, as Goku and Gohan walked up to the guard, the guard asked

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Um…sir im Gohan and this is Goku we're friends with Bulma briefs" said Gohan

Then the guard responded.

"Ok I'll patch you threw"

They heard the intercom ringing and someone picked it up.

"Miss Briefs there's two guys out here and they claim that there your friends, their names are Gohan and Goku"

They heard Bulma finally respond back.

"Yes, there my friends so let them in" she said as she hung up

Then the guard pressed the button that opened the gates.

"Thank you" said Gohan and Goku

Then they both walked up to the door and knocked, they were surprised to see vegeta at the door.

"What do you want Kakkarot" said Vegeta angrily

"Hey Vegeta, can we come in?" said Goku nicely

"Fine"

"Hey Vegeta is Bulma here?" said Gohan

"The woman, yeah she's around here somewhere"

"Well can you go get her" said Gohan

Vegeta responded madly "ugh fine"

Vegeta walked away and suddenly returned with Bulma.

"Hey Bulma" said Goku

"hey goku and gohan….say gohan why aren't you in school?"

"it's a long story but we'll tell you later first we need the last two dragonball's you have"

"ok, hey vegeta can you be a sweetie and get them for me?" bulma looked at vegeta

"ughhhh Fine" said vegeta

Vegeta stormed away, and while he was doing that his feet pounded on the the floor so hardly that he could of caused an earth quake. Then vegeta returned (still mad) with the last two dragonball's

"here, take them" said vegeta

Then bulma gently kissed him on the lips and said

"thanks veggie"

Gohan broke the silence and said "ok thanks bulma and vegeta, but we've got to get going, so bye"

Then goku said "see you later guys"

and then bulma and vegeta watched them leave

"hmph" said vegeta as they left

Then gohan and goku got back to their house and goku said

"gohan, summon the dragon"

"ok dad here goes, SHENRON COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!" said gohan

Then the sky got as black as the darkest void and came out shenron

The eternal dragon said "WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONDED ME"

"Shenron I want you to wish my classmate's except for videl's memory of me changing into the great saiyaman in front of them away"

The mighty dragon responded saying "IT SHALL BE DONE"

And with that the eternal dragon's eyes glowed red and then faded away when the dragon asked "STATE YOUR LAST WISH"

"ok um…let me think…oh I got it Shenron I want you to bring videl here right now"

Shenron responded saying "IT SHALL BE DONE" then shenron's eyes began to glow red again and then soon faded away "YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED, UNTIL NEXT TIME"

Then a beam of light shot out of the dragonball's as they were spred acroos the earth.

"g-g-gohan?" said a voice gohan recognized

"gohan how did I get here" said videl

"I'll expain later first I want you to meet someone, videl this is my dad goku and dad this is my friend videl Satan"

"wait…as in THE GOKU the legendary world martial arts champion?"

"yep I guess that's me" said goku as he smiled and scratched his head

"and you must be the girl who gohan constantly talks about" said goku

Gohan elbowed his father in the stomach and said "father.."

"well its nice to meet you to videl" said goku

"you too " said videl

videl please just call me goku" said goku

"okay" said videl

As goku was about to walk away, gohan said

"hey dad I need you to stay here to help me explain everything to videl"

Before goku could answer gohan asked

"if that's ok with you videl" said gohan

" to be honest gohan I rather have you, my boyfriend explain everything to me" said videl as nicely as she could

"ok gohan and videl I'll leave you two to talk then, see you later bye" said goku as he left

""Ok, let me think here for a moment...it's a really long story, and I have to think where to begin...ok, I got it. A long time ago, when my father was only a child, he was ound in the woods by a nice old man, who decided to raise my father as his own grandson. His name was Gohan, my father named me after him." Gohan explained.

"Grandpa Gohan, as my father called him, found my father in the woods, but he found him in a space pod. My father was a Saiyan warrior that had been sent to Earth, and was supposed to destroy the entire population so the planet could be sold to the highest bidder. You see, the Saiyans worked for this powerful tyrant named Frieza." Gohan began.

"While my father was on Earth, he was a little terror, to say the least. He wanted nothing more than to destroy everything around him, until one day, he fell down a ravine, and hit his head. When he awoke with no injury that fall had put him in, it was like he was a completely different kid. He became the warm hearted Goku everyone knows to this day." Gohan explained.

Gohan went on to tell Videl all about how his father had met Bulma when she nearly ran his over with her car, and how Goku had met Chichi, and how he was tricked into marrying her. And how Goku had met the rest of the Z fighters, and about the day of the big tournament, when Goku was eighteen, how he fought and married his mother in the same day. And how five years later, Goku had brought the five year old Gohan with him to meet his old friends, when Raditz first showed up. He explained how Raditz told Goku about the Saiyans and about Vegeta's arrival on Earth, and Goku's battle with Frieza. And he told her about Mirai Trunks's warning about the Androids and Goku's deadly heart virus.

An hour and a half later, Gohan suddenly stopped talking as he looked at Videl strangely. This was the part he knew she wasn't going to like to hear. The part where her father hadn't been the one to defeat Cell, but rather Gohan himself.

He gulped.

"Gohan, why did you stop talking? That's not the end is it? It can't be." Videl said as Gohan slowly shook his head at her.

"No, there's more, it's just that...I'm having a hard time trying to think of a way to tell you this next thing without it being too much of a shock to you." Gohan said, frowning to himself.

"Just tell me." Videl said as Gohan sighed.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Anyway, after the Androids had shown up, we started to have a few problems. While we were dealing with the three androids, a new threat showed up. Cell. At that time, he was only just starting to absorb people, and he was looking for Seventeen and Eighteen so he could become complete. Eventually, he absorbed Seventeen, and thanks to Vegeta's cockiness and Krillin's crush on Eighteen, he also managed to absorb her as well." Gohan explained.

"Basically Vegeta and Trunks were no match for Cell, so he announced that he would be holding his own tournament, or the Cell Games. You basically know how he announced it to the public." Gohan said.

"You see, everyone thought that my father would be the one to finally defeat Cell, but in the end...he proved to be an even match for Cell, and he withdrew from the battle. Instead, I was chosen to fight Cell." Gohan said as Videl stared at him in shock.

"You? But you were only a kid!" Videl cried as Gohan nodded at her.

"I know. Trust me, my Mom wasn't exactly *thrilled* with the idea either, or so I heard later from my grandfather. Anyway, I didn't fight him at first, I even pleaded with him not to make me angry. I don't know how to explain it, but things just...*happen* when I get angry." Gohan began.

"But he wouldn't listen. And he tried every trick he had to make me snap, including torturing my father and my friends. He made these, little blue replicas of himself, I guess you could say. He called them his children, and he ordered them to attack the others, and so they did." Gohan said.

"Gohan?" Videl began softly as Gohan shook his head at her.

"No, let me continue. Anyway, finally it did happen, when Cell killed Android Sixteen. I snapped, and I transformed, I ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. And the power was incredible. It was such a rush. I hadn't felt anything like it in my entire life, and yet it felt so great." Gohan said.

"The truth is, I started to get cocky, and my power started to go to my head. And because of it, I didn't finish Cell when I had the chance. And it cost my father his life. That's how he died, he sacrificed his own life when Cell was about to blow up the planet." Gohan said.

"He had blown himself up like a balloon, and when he popped, he was going to take the Earth with him. And since he was composed of the cells of the other Z fighters and the other powerful beings in the universe, he had Piccolo's ability to regenerate, a Saiyan's abiltity to become stronger after every battle, and Frieza's ability to breathe in space. He was practically indestructible. So we would have all died, but he would have lived. He would have won." Gohan said.

"But he didn't." Videl said softly

"I know, but it was my fault my father died. And I've had to live with that every day for the past seven years. And every time I looked at Goten, I realized that he would never get to meet Dad because of me." Gohan said.

"But...that's not true Gohan. He's back now. And that's all that's important." Videl said with a smile. After a minute, Gohan smiled at her in appreciation.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"So does that answer all your questions videl"

"Yep so I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"I'll be there videl"

"Oh and gohan?"

"Yeah videl…."

Before gohan could finish his sentence videl leaned over and kissed him on the lips and left her jet copter and gohan amazed

The end


	2. Explaining

Saiyaman, gohan and videl

Chapter 2

The next day:

Gohan landed on the roof of the school sighing

"Man, late again, moms going to kill me" he said to himself as he de-transformed and ran down the stairs to his first period. Gohan quietly walked into the room and sat down next to Erasa.

"Hey guys" gohan said silently

"Hi cutie" said Erasa

"Hi gohan" with that videl gave gohan a nod and a wink

Sharpener said without hesitation "nerd"

In the middle of 1st period:

Videl's watch communicator beeped and videl pushed the button and said " yes captain, what is it"

Another voice answered her "videl, there is a bank robbery in progress at the Satan First National Bank and we need you to help us"

"I'm on my way" said videl as she ran down the stairs and out of the room. Gohan stood up and said "Ms. Mayer can I use the restroom" gohan said in a rush

"No you may not gohan"

"But" gohan said pleadingly "But why not, I really half to go"

"Because you have a bad habit of not coming back to class"

Gohan sat back down and sighed. Erasa leaned over and whispered to him "you're going to have to hold it"

Gohan thinking to himself *I have to get over there somehow*

Not realizing that he was tapping his foot, gohan created an earthquake. Erasa screamed "Earthquake!" And the teacher said "Everyone!, get under the desk and cover your neck with your hands!" And then gohan got up and ran out of the room to the roof. Gohan pushed his watch and said "I'm the Great...Saiyaman!" And flew off to where videl was and gohan said to himself

"I can barely sense videl's Ki, I hope she's ok"

And then gohan arrived at Satan First National and saw police cars surrounding the building. Gohan went up to one of them and asked "What seems to be the problem sir" gohan said in his best Saiyaman voice.

"Well Saiyaman, a couple said they spotted a group of men in ski masks with guns enter the building and when they heard a gunshot they called us and videl Satan showed up and is taking care of the problem"

"Ok officer, I'm going in"

Saiyaman entered the building and found videl on all fours and breathing hard and coughing blood. Gohan quickly ran up to her and said "Videl! Are you ok?" Gohan said with the deepest concern and luckily got an answer from the panting girl

"Saiyaman, your here"

"I would never let you do this alone videl"

"Thanks"

Gohan picked up videl and carried her outside and to the police and said "she got hurt pretty bad officers so please take care of her while i take care of this" when gohan turned to walk back into the bank as videl hopped back to him and said still panting "no...I'm...I'm coming with you"

"Videl" said gohan as put a hand on her shoulder and said "videl, your hurt too much to fight, let me take care of this, you just stay here and wait I'll be right out"

And then gohan turned back around and walked quietly back into the bank and looked at the first robber he saw and said "You...you hurt videl...for that you're going to pay"

The leader stepped out and said "You'll perish before you get the chance Saiyaman"

Then gohan grinned and said "Try me"

Then the boss yelled "Alright boys, Kill him"

Then the masked robber's started shooting at Saiyaman. One of the robbers weren't very lucky. Gohan went for the one with a beard and a mustache; he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black shorts. The man was still shooting when Saiyaman disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and gohan said "Weapons are very dangerous sir" then gohan grabbed the gun and bent it in half and grabbed the man and knocked him out and did the same with the others and tied them up and said smiling "Violence isn't the answer" gohan picked them all up and brought them outside to the police and said "Here you go officer" gohan gave the crooks to the cops and walked over to videl.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan said still concerned

"Not really gohan"

"Ok, well I'm going to take you to a special place to get u fixed up"

"Ok gohan, let's go"

Gohan picked up videl in his arms and flew off.

"Wow, gohan this is amazing, you've got to teach me how to do this"

"Don't worry videl I will first I need you to be ok"

Gohan and videl arrived at Koren's tower to find yajorobe snacking on a bag of sensu beans. Gohan walk up to him and said "Hey, I'm going to need one of those for videl yajorobe"

Yajorobe replied with his mouth full "What's with the stupid get up gohan"

"First of all it's not stupid and it's my superhero outfit, second, I need one of those sensu beans for videl, so can I have one?"

"Sure, catch" said yajorobe as he threw it to gohan.

"Thanks yajorobe" and walk over to videl and said to her "Eat this videl, it will heal you right up"

Videl couldn't get the bean with her hands so she just opened her mouth and gohan plopped it in her mouth and videl slowly opened her eyes and jumped up and said "I feel great, thank you gohan"

"Don't mention it videl, so do u want me to fly u back to school videl?"

"Sure gohan"

Gohan picked up videl and started to fly back to school. When they were half way there videl said "gohan"

"Yes videl"

"Can you drop me off at my house?"

Without questioning her gohan said "ok videl, where do u live?"

"Were right above it right now gohan"

"Ok videl"

Gohan flew videl into her bedroom and asked "gohan can u...stay...her with...me for a while because I want to talk to you"

"Sure videl whatever you want videl"

Videl walked over to her bed and sat down followed by gohan. Videl turned to him and asked "gohan can I take off your helmet"

"Sure videl"

Videl reached for Gohan's Saiyaman helmet and slowly took it off.

"I like it when I take off your helmet and see your face gohan"

"Videl…"

"Yes Gohan"

"I… I love you Videl"

"I love you too gohan"

Then videl leaned over and kissed gohan.

Gohan broke away from the kiss. Videl asked concerned "did I do something wrong gohan?"

"No you didn't do anything videl, I think we should get back to school now videl"

"Ok gohan"

Gohan was putting his helmet back on and videl reached over to help him. Gohan picked up videl and flew out of her room. When they were right above the school gohan said "hey videl"

"Yes gohan"

"If you're not doing anything after school I'd like to show you my friends and family, if that's alright with you videl"

"I'd love to gohan"

Right just then they landed on the roof of the school. Videl watching in awe as gohan pushed the button on his watch and he de-transformed out of him Saiyaman outfit.

"Let's go gohan"

"Alright...do u want me to hold your hand videl?"

"Yes please"

They both walked slowly back to their classroom and gohan opened the door and let videl in first being such a gentlemen he was, they both walked in and sharpener asked "well videl we all want to know what happened out there"

"Yeah" said Erasa impatiently "was Saiyaman there?"

Videl smiled up at gohan and smiled back at Erasa and simply said "yes he was there when that big guy almost killed me right before Saiyaman showed up and carried me outside and went back inside and beat them all up then tied them up and brought them outside to the cops and..."

"Well spill it, come on Videl we want to know" said Erasa

"Ok, he brought a little bean with him and told me to eat it so I did and it fixed me up"

Gohan interrupted and said "I think Saiyaman's a really cool guy, don't you think videl?"

Videl gently elbowed gohan in the rib. Then gohan said "ouch"

"Yes I think he's very cool gohan"

Videl smiled up at gohan and he smiled back.

When the last bell rang.

"Kami thank you that this day is over" said videl very tried

"Yeah I know right, so are you ready to meet my family videl?" said gohan

"Yeah I can't wait gohan"

"Alright let's go"

Gohan picked up videl and made sure there was no one around to see them, once gohan finally insured himself that no one was watching he took off with videl in his arms toward his house in the 439 mountain area. When they finally got there gohan gently let videl down. Gohan gestured for videl to follow him. When they got up to Gohan's house door he knocked on the door gently and waited for a response. Then they both heard a small voice from inside the door saying "I'll get it mom!"

Then Goten opened the door and said "Hiya brother! Who's the girl gohan?"

"Goten this is videl, videl this is Goten"

Goten immediately answered before videl could even say a word "are you Gohan's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am Goten"

"Hey squirt go and play with trunks I'm going to show videl around"

"Kay"

Then Goten ran off into the other room and Goku walked in and said "hey gohan and videl what are you two doing here?"

"Hey dad, I'm just showing videl around"

"Okay, hey maybe I'll join you two"

"Ok dad so can use instant transmission to go to Bulma's"

"Yeah Gohan, ready to go?" Goku turned to videl and gohan did too, he asked "just shut your eyes and close your ears Videl we'll be there in a minute"

Videl nodded, telling Goku that she was ready. Goku put to fingers to his head and told gohan and videl to put their hands on his shoulders, in an instant they were at capsule corp., videl was shocked in amazement and asked

"How did...how did we get here so fast, why are we at the Capsule Corporation?"

Gohan answered back "I'll tell you later videl and because I know Bulma briefs"

That shocked videl even more.

"You know Bulma Briefs!"

"Yeah, you meet her now"

"Ok gohan"

Goku says "okay you ready"

Videl says "yeah"

Goku, gohan and videl go up to the guard sitting in the little house by the gate and Goku says to him "hi I'm son Goku this is my son, son gohan and this is friend videl..." Goku asks videl saying "what's your last name videl?" Videl answers back saying "my last name is Satan" goku say back "okay, wait what, are you saying your Hurcule Satan's daughter?" Goku looks back at videl waiting for her answer "yes I am his daughter" and after Goku heard that he sweatdropped.

Gohan said nervously "dad! Stop your embarrassing me!"

"Sorry son it's just...it's just so funny"

Videl buts in saying "what's so funny about being the daughter of the man who said he beat cell when it was really gohan who beat him"

Goku said "so I see you already told her that, did you tell her that I'm a Saiyan from planet Vegeta or you didn't get to that part yet"

"No, dad if already told her that and your fight with Vegeta, Raditz, Frieza, cell and all the others"

"Oh, ok"

That's when the the guard finally noticed them and said "I'll contact now"

"Okay thanks" said gohan

"Mister. Briefs there is three people out here and they say they know you, they said their names were son Goku, son gohan and videl Satan"

Goku, gohan and videl heard another voice talk to the guard saying "let Kakkarot in with his brat and mate" Vegeta hung up after that, the guard put down the phone and said "you can come in" then the guard pushed the big button in the little room that opened the gates.

"Thanks" said Goku as he waved back to the guard and walked to the door followed by gohan and videl

Goku gently knocked on the door. Vegeta opened the door and said with a grin "so, Kakkarot are you ready to spar?"

"Only if you're ready to get your butt whipped Vegeta" Goku said with a smile

Goku turned to gohan and videl and said "you guys should go find Bulma and she tell you all about how me and her met, when your done come and find me out back with Vegeta"

Goku leans in for both gohan and videl to hear in a whisper "I'm gonna beat Vegeta"

Vegeta but in saying "what was that Kakkarot"

"I said I wouldn't break a sweat while beating you Vegeta"

"Oh really, you think you can beat the prince of all Saiyans Kakkarot?"

"Yep"

"Well bring it on then Kakkarot"

Goku and Vegeta got into fighting stance. Vegeta made the first move and blew up the east wing of capsule corp. Bulma came running in from the west wing of capsule corp. and started to yell at Vegeta.

"Vegeta! What did you do!"

"What does it look like woman?"

The end


	3. Rivalry

Truth

***This story was once called Saiyaman, Gohan and Videl. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN THE LONGEST TIM BUT I HAVE A REALY GOOD REASON, I'VE HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR A LONG TIME NOW SO, anyone who didn't abandon this story and is still reading I have a surprise for you! ENJOY! AND REVIEW! **

Chapter 3 Rivalry

Bulma looked at Vegeta fiercely.

"Why did you blow up the east wing Vegeta?"

"It's none of your concern woman!"

"Actually it is my concern because you blew up the east wing"

Bulma went from looking at Vegeta to Goku.

"Goku! What happened in here?"

"Uh...Bulma, Vegeta got mad at me because I said he couldn't beat me and blew up the east wing"

Bulma turned her gaze to Gohan and Videl watching from the sidelines.

"Gohan what are you doing here? And who's this?

"Bulma this is Videl Satan, Videl this is Bulma briefs and the man who blew up the east wing is her husband Vegeta"

"Nice to meet you Videl" said Bulma with a smile on her face

"You too Mrs. Briefs"

"Please call me Bulma"

"Ok"

Gohan but in saying "Bulma me and Videl came here so you could tell her all about how you and my dad met"

"Ok Gohan you and Videl follow me, and you two!" she said pointing to Goku and Vegeta "You guys better take your fight outside and if anything else gets blown up you will be sleeping on the couch for a month Vegeta"

Goku started to chuckle a bit "Haha Vegeta you..."

"And as for you Goku I'm going to call chi chi and tell her what you done and you know what that means…no food for a month"

"Aww man" said Goku

"Haha Kakkarot"

"Shut up Vegeta"

Gohan turned to Videl and said "umm…Videl lets go with Bulma because when my dad and Vegeta fight it's always violent and dangerous"

"Sure Gohan whatever you say"

The teens walked away with Bulma as the two rivals' spared outside

**TWO HOURS LATER….**

"…and that was when Gohan's father and I met Yamcha" Bulma finished picking up her drink

"Wow…." Videl was awed "Wasn't he a-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Videl's watch ringed out

She pressed the button and spoke out to the captain

"Yes sir?" she asked

"Videl! We need you and Saiyaman downtown now!" the captain rushed

"Why? What's the problem?" videl asked him

"There's a woman floating in the air shooting off black beams at buildings and yelling something about revenge, she says that if you're not here videl, she'll tear this city apart!"

Videl's face grew hard and emotionless.

"Can you come?" she asked a serious faced Gohan

He nodded as he got up and faced Bulma

"Bulma, do you have the new watch ready?"

"Here ya go, Gohan, I think you'll like the outfit better but you need to go super Saiyan 2" Bulma says as she hands him a new sleek black watch

"Okay" Gohan transforms and snaps the watch on then hits the button on the side

He quickly walks over to a mirror and looks at himself

Videl couldn't help but be mesmerized by how gorgeous he looks

'_Damn…' _he thought

Gohan ran off with videl following closely behind.

Gohan knew where to go as he ran into a room with a roof split down the middle and slam his hand down hard on a big red button.

The roof opened up and sunlight poured into the room.

Gohan left the ground as he soared through the air with videl by his side.

When they got there videl walked up to the police men and asked what happened.

The police said that they didn't know any more about her than what the chief already did.

"Damn, Saiyaman do you see-"videl was interrupted by a loud BOOM!

A huge building that was once standing crumpled to the ground in a matter of seconds.

A woman floats behind the dust of the ruble.

She has deep-set green eyes and waist-length, curly, luxurious, black hair worn in a businesslike style. She has a leggy build.

This lady wore a uniform that was mostly gray, is essentially a biker's outfit, and it incorporates satanic symbols.

Gohan noticed that black flames seem to engulf her while she laughs out merrily.

'_Oh no! I know her! She knows my secret!…' _Gohan thought

The woman stopped laughing and glared at Gohan as if she had heard what he just thought.

She grinned evilly and descended to the ground in front of Gohan.

The woman held out her hand and everyone behind Gohan was blown back 40 feet away.

If Gohan was nervous, he never showed it as he stood there hard as a rock as the woman walked up to him.

"Child, is that your lover over there?" the strange woman asked him

"No" Gohan's simple answer was as he blushed under his mask **(* I changed Gohan's Saiyaman outfit to a golden mask with the normal Saiyan armor with the gloves and boots with a golden cape and he is also in super Saiyan 2 form so his features are different*)**

"Ah so you _do _like her" the lady smiled

"Enough! What are you doing here Soris" Gohan demanded

"How do you know my name?" the lady named Soris asked

"I am a half-saiyan, you are a Yuconian from the plant Yucos" Gohan said remembering Vegeta tell him something about a rivalry between the Saiyans and the yuconians

"Well thank you for the warm introduction, saiyan as for what I am doing here, I came to kill the remaining Saiyans on this planet" Soris said

_**THE END….**_

_*Well? What did ya think? Please Review with a cherry on top? First one to review will receive a virtual hug. If ya review then I will write faster…._


	4. Savior

_Truth_

_By Zydeko_

_Chapter 4: Savior _

_LAST TIME:_

_"Ah so you do like her" the lady smiled_

_"Enough! What are you doing here Soris" Gohan demanded_

_"How do you know my name?" the lady named Soris asked_

_"I am a half-saiyan, you are a Yuconian from the plant Yucos" Gohan said remembering Vegeta tell him something about a rivalry between the Saiyans and the yuconians_

_"Well thank you for the warm introduction, saiyan as for what I am doing here, I came to kill the remaining Saiyans on this planet" Soris said_

"You didn't finish answering my question Soris, why are you here?" gohan asked getting a little more impatient

Gohan knew that he should watch his anger, as he was in super saiyan 2 and he could get real mad, real fast.

"temper temper Mr. Super saiyan, you better control that anger of your or I'll kill your family and friends faster" she paused "imagine it, your family and friends, everyone you've ever loved or know will be killed" she paused once again "don't you just love the smell of death and destruction in the morning? I know I do" she said pleasantly

Gohan's eyes glowed pure white for a second there

"ohhhh, the scary eyes, you wouldn't want your girlfriend over there to see you, now would you?"

Gohan was seething with anger "if you so much as put a finger on my family or friends, or so help me god, if you hurt my girlfriend" he smiled and paused "I will rip you apart, piece for piece, then I will spread your body across the earth where no one will ever find you ever again"

"You would like that wouldn't you? Well you've got one tinny problem" she said

"Oh? And what is that?" gohan asked still smiling

She laughed shaking her head while talking "you will never defeat me"

"We'll see" gohan said

"Yes, young one, we'll see what the outcome will be" Soris paused "I was planning to find the one you call Vegeta first but you will have to do" Soris said

Gohan smiled "go ahead, try"

Soris smiled back "oh don't worry I plan to make your death slow and painful, but" she sighed "I guess I should be merciful and let you chose how you die, quick and easy or the one I prefer, slow and painful. So which one shall it be, saiyan"

"Neither!" gohan yelled as he went in for a punch which was blocked by Soris with her fist

Gohan gritted his teeth

Soris just grinned as she crushed his fist with her super strength.

**(*aw man now I gotta write a fight scene, *sigh* well, im just going to describe the fight scene so if anyone reading this doesn't like the fight scene or thinks I have grammar errors in it, then,(not to be mean or anything) KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Thank-you*)**

The battle got brutal from there.

Whenever gohan did an attack, Soris would block it

Every punch and kick, she blocked

He was losing energy, fast, even in super saiyan 2 form

But gohan didn't not give up hope

He will not be defeated and watch his world be destroyed!

The city looked like it was blown up from the inside out.

Gohan was much tried and was panting

But he still had enough energy for one last attack

He got into a long stance "ka…me…..ha…..me….ha!"

Soris was surprised; the kid wouldn't stop even though he knew he would fail

'_Impressive…' _She thought

Soris waited for the attack to get closer to her.

The blue beam of light erupted into the sky.

Gohan did it

The world was saved.

Or at least, that's what everyone thought

Just as he fired his Kamehameha attack he fainted then started to fall to the floor.

But just as he was about to hit the floor a gray and black blur flashed before him and picked him up then flew away.

40 FEET AWAY….

Videl shook her head,

'_Damn it that hurt' _she thought as she held onto the wall, struggling to stand up

A sharp pain filled her left leg as it looked bended the wrong way

"Thank goodness you're okay videl!" an officer exclaimed

"Ow! Damn her!" she paused "Who the hell was she?" she spoke

"We don't know videl but, good news, I think Saiyaman won!" the officer was over joyed

'_But where is he? Gohan would have come back to help if he'd won…'_ she thought

"Isn't that great videl?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, where is he?" videl asked a little nervous

"Oh videl, we've already conducted a search party but we haven't found anything yet" he told her

"Im going to go look for him" she said as the dust cleared she made another attempt to stand up, successfully

She smiled in triumph

But her leg was still twisted

"Oh videl that doesn't look to good, I think you should rest for a bit, let us search for him" he told her

"No, im fine" she told him

'_Now where is gohan? Oh I hope he's okay' _Videl thought, worried

She hopped over to where the battle begun.

With no sight of gohan.

THE END!

_Who saved gohan? Where did he come from? Is this guy a Friend or Foe? What happened to Soris? Is the earth really safe or is it all a trick?_

*Next chapter will be put up in 2 days since I've got camp tomorrow and I have to pack for vacation so I might update when I get back or sooner but don't get your hopes up, ciao!


	5. Recovery

Truth

By Zydeko

*Author's Note – Okay just to explain some things before you read the chapter not to be confused, vegeta cut his hair and he was able to, so he cut it normal. Oh and gohan now runs a hand through his hair to make it not spikey so he will look different in his costume. I DO NOT OWN ULTRA MAN FROM SMALLVILLE!. Enjoy & Review

Chapter 5: Recovery

Gohan's P.O.V.

Where am I? And who was that guy that saved me right before I hit the ground?

I try to sit up and immediately lie back down

Ow! My head!

I rubbed my head

Man! I've got a splitting headache!

Im on a couch in a living room I think.

It looks like im in one of the many capsule corp. rooms.

"Stay down" a deep voice tells me

Vegeta walks in front of me from behind.

'His hair looks weird' I thought to myself

I look vegeta up and down and see a dog tag around his neck, which he quickly puts inside his shirt.

"Vegeta- ow- what happened to me?" I ask "who saved me?"

I suspected it was vegeta at first but….now that I think about it I can see that he wasn't the one to save me.

Then I thought maybe it was piccolo, but then I realized that piccolo never wears anything than his same outfit he always wears.

No, not dad, he's still dead and it's not Krillin because I remember the guy being taller than Krillin.

Not Tien or Yamcha.

I was out of people to suspect as my hero.

"You were fighting and old enemy of mine, her name is Soris"

"Yeah I remember that, she died after I fired my Kamehameha" I told him

"I don't think you killed her, gohan" vegeta told me

I was surprised "I thought I killed her!" I yelled

"you probably didn't gohan" he told me "she was very hard to beat when plant vegeta came to attack her planet but not impossible" he smirked "and to answer your other question of who saved you" he paused "that was Ultra Man" he informed me

"Who's Ultra Man?" I ask confused

'Who's he? Where did he come from? I thought videl and I we're the only hero's in Satan city'

"He dropped you off here since him and the women are friends" it sounded like vegeta was choking when he said 'Friends'

"Oh, well, is he still here?" I ask hoping to say thanks

"No he had to um" he paused as if to thinking what to tell me "go save a cat in a tree, yeah that's it" he said seeming satisfied

"Oh, okay, well if he comes back tell him I said thanks" I said

Vegeta nods

"Well I got to go find videl" I say standing up and wincing at the pain in my forehead "bye vegeta, tell Bulma I said hi" I said as I opened the door and flew out into the sky.

'Okay that was freaky, vegeta is defiantly hiding something and im going to find out what' I think to myself

"Man! I sound just like videl, that's even freakier. I guess she's rubbing off on me" I said as I look downtown

Finding what I was looking for I landed and started looking around for her.

Searching through the mass of police officers, paramedics and news crews I quickly spot videl looking in the ruble for me I think.

She's limping; I think she got hurt when Soris made them blow backwards into that building.

Oh gosh, she's got hurt because of me!

Well I shouldn't think of that now.

"Hey videl!" I yell as I run to her at incredible speeds

Her head snapped around with and angry look on her face that quickly melted into pure happiness when she saw me.

"Saiyaman!" she yelled back as I appeared in front of her and gave her a big hug

She was squeezing so hard that a normal human's rib cage would have cracked in two.

"Man videl, you must have missed me a lot" I said

Videl's tired not to blush but was failing miserably.

I gasp "Videl Satan, are you blushing?" I teased while smiling

"I am not blushing!" she says

I give her a disbelieving look

"Don't give me that look, it's true" she tells me

I laugh "Im just so glad you're okay videl"

Her eyes start to tear up "I thought- I thought you-"

"Hey, don't cry" I say wiping a stray tear from her eye "im fine"

She rests her head on my shoulder.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that, but someone saved me and brought me to capsule corp. and vegeta told me that the guy who saved me was a new hero in town calling himself Ultra Man. I was okay so I flew back here as fast as I could to find you and tell you that I was okay" I explained to her

By then the two crime fighters didn't notice the flashes of cameras around them.

A large group of reporters with microphones in their hands were shoving each other to get to us first so they could interview Satan city's heroes.

"Saiyaman! Are you and videl officially a couple now?" one male reporter with light brown hair and brown eyes asked

"When did you two start dating?" another male reporter with spikey blond hair and onyx eyes asked

"Videl! How long have you and Saiyaman been a couple?" a female reporter with long red hair and green eyes asked

Videl seemed to take notice as she turned to the reporters and said as more tape recorders and microphones were shoved in front of her "Saiyaman and I are only partners and nothing more"

"Yeah right! It doesn't look like that!" the red headed reporter shouted

"Yeah well you're wrong!" videl yelled back

I would have been cowering in fear if I were that lady now.

"Saiyaman! What to do you say about this?" the male reporter with spiky hair asked

"I agree with videl, we are nothing but partners" I said as I let go of videl

She leaned toward me and asked "can we go now?"

I smiled and nodded as I told her to hold on and took off into the air leaving behind a very annoyed group of reporters.

The end

*Hope you liked that chapter! Please review! They make me sooooooo happy!


End file.
